Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
A function of a mobile terminal is diversifying. For instance, the function of the mobile terminal may include data and audio communication, picture and video capturing via a camera, voice recording, playing a music file via a speaker system and outputting an image or a video on a display unit. Some terminals perform a function of an electronic game or a function of a multimedia player. In particular, a latest mobile terminal can receive a multicast signal providing visual contents such as a broadcast, a video and a television program.
As a function of a terminal is diversified, the terminal is implemented in a multimedia player form equipped with complex functions including capturing a picture or a video, playing music or a video file, gaming, receiving a broadcast and the like for example.